


Something About You (Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner x Reader)

by Nanashura



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bro theres gonna be so much fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I cant write fight scenes help, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm going off my memories of the movie for this, Mild Language, Mutant Reader, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rating May Change, Reader sometimes has issues, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Some Plot, Tags May Change, Title and chapter names inspired by songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashura/pseuds/Nanashura
Summary: Hola, before you begin reading please take some time to read this note as it will help you understand wtf is even going on. Majority of these events take place in the Apocalypse/Dark Phoenix timeline and even then im going off some memory i have on the movie. I'm also doing a lot of twisting of some plot so be warned. Also please excuse any grammar or structure errors as i am writing mostly on my phone.Last thing: Reader's mutation, it's basic animal shifting butttt depending on which animal you turn into will determine what leftover features you will get when you turn back into human.EXAMPLESAny feline/canine = You will have their ears and tail in human formReptiles = Tail onlySea creatures = Fins and sometimes gills (if said sea creature has them)Birds = Wings on back and tail feathersYou should basically get it by now. Anyways, I'll shut up now. Enjoy!





	1. The (Un)lucky One

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, before you begin reading please take some time to read this note as it will help you understand wtf is even going on. Majority of these events take place in the Apocalypse/Dark Phoenix timeline and even then im going off some memory i have on the movie. I'm also doing a lot of twisting of some plot so be warned. Also please excuse any grammar or structure errors as i am writing mostly on my phone.
> 
> Last thing: Reader's mutation, it's basic animal shifting butttt depending on which animal you turn into will determine what leftover features you will get when you turn back into human.  
> EXAMPLES  
> Any feline/canine = You will have their ears and tail in human form  
> Reptiles = Tail only  
> Sea creatures = Fins and sometimes gills (if said sea creature has them)  
> Birds = Wings on back and tail feathers
> 
> You should basically get it by now. Anyways, I'll shut up now. Enjoy!

To say you were unlucky in life would be an understatement. It was more of the universe hates you and wishes to see you suffer.  
  
Being forced into a mutant fighting ring, any morals you had beforehand all disappeared. Anytime you were thrown in that damn cage with another mutant you completely turned off your emotions. The only thing in your mind while fighting is, survive. Luckily your mutation of animal shapeshifting helped in blocking out those terrified faces. Depending on the animal you chose, some would give you a predator mindset. So you were more likely to choose some type of big carnivorous animal, your most common forms being a bear or tiger.  
  
This was the cycle you followed for everyday of your teenage years, until that one day. The break out, as you called it.  
  
It was another night of being chosen to fight. You weren't told much but you did see Angel in the cage already and what you assumed would be another mutant that was being hauled in right in front of you.  
  
"Today we have a special event for you all, why make two mutants fight? When we can add another one!"  
  
The crowd let an uproar of cheers.  
  
You sighed in frustration, guess you're gonna have to be more merciless than usual. You gripped the bars of your cage tighter, readying yourself to shift.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I bring you two beasts!"  
  
You saw the guards begin unlocking the box of the mutant in front of you, must be some crazy mutant if they had to take this much precaution to keep it locked with with electric wiring all over it.  
  
"I give you the amazing, the fantastic, Nightcrawler!"  
  
The mutant stumbled out and landed on the floor. The crowd immediately laughing at him.  
  
Oookay, so maybe this mutant wasn't as crazy as you thought he would be...  
  
Your thoughts came back to the fight as you were rolled in next. The shackles on your hands and legs being unlocked, the chain on the door of your cage being removed.  
  
"We have one more to add into this fight. A hunter, prowling for her next prey, Khanivore!"  
  
As the cage door opened you jumped out fully turning yourself into a tiger. Letting out a roar as the crowd cheered and chanted your name.  
  
The doors behind you closed, claws out and teeth bared, you braced yourself as Angel lunged forward. You successfully dodged out the way but you noticed Nightcrawler had teleported. You looked on in confusion as he kept teleporting around the cage only to keep getting electrocuted before he fell back onto the floor. Angel kept trying to get a hit on him but he stuck to teleporting around. Eventually he got back onto the ground.  
  
"Fight, or they'll kill all three of us!" Angel pointed a wing at guards outside the cage with rifles ready. Tired of this nonsense, you took the first move. You ran past Angel and gave him a nasty scratch wound, making him stumble. Nightcrawler joined in, tossing Angel against the cage. The high electricity badly burning one of his wings.  
  
As if realizing what he had done, Nightcrawler immediately began apologizing as he cowered back. Running back you stood in front of Nightcrawler, roaring at Angel as a warning. Bracing yourself to lunge again, a bell suddenly went off. Sparks coming down from the ceiling as panic spread through the crowd as they all scrambled to get out.  
  
You saw Angel fly up to rip off part of the cage as he escaped. Hearing gunfire, you quickly turned back into your human form. Adrenaline surged through you, looking for a way to sneak out of here. A hand grabbing your wrist startled you as the smell of sulfur filled your nose and you noticed you were out of the cage. Looking back, you see a blonde woman rush towards you.  
"You two, come with me!" She grabbed Nightcrawler's arm and began leading you out. Suddenly you felt the back of your jacket being roughly grabbed. The smell of sulfur came back again as you were now outside. The woman knocking out the man that had grabbed you and getting his jacket off.  
  
She covered Nightcrawler with it and turned towards you, she held out his hand. "Turn into something small."  
You nodded, in a moment of slight panic, you grabbed Nightcrawler's hand and shifted into a snake. Curling yourself up as he held you close to his chest. You saw the woman turn into the man she just knocked out. Yelling a direction to the group of people looking for you and Nightcrawler. Luckily they believed the lie, leaving you finally a moment to breathe.  
  
Nightcrawler set you down and you turned back into human form. You let out a sigh of relief. You saw Nightcrawler turn to the woman as she also went back to her own form. "You're her. The hero." He said. She shook her head, "I'm nobody. I'm not a hero." Looking back to see more men coming out of the building, she took a hold of your hand. "Now let's get out of here."  
  
From that very moment it was the start of a new chapter in your life. You could finally leave your life of brutality and suffering behind you. Never going back.  
  
So where does this new chapter truly develop? A place called Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.


	2. Ode To Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a recap from the first chapter , where we left off Reader used a snake form so she's got a long scaly tail trailing behind her! What could go wrong?  
> Also apologies for my bad attempt at a German accent. From what I've heard in the movies Kurt does have one but it's not sooooo heavily accented also listened to clips of his voice in the X-men Evolution cartoon. If it gets annoying please do tell me.

It has been a day since you’ve escaped from the mutant fighting. The woman who helped you out, Mystique as you found out she was named, had lead you and Nightcrawler to a place called Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters. The process of settling in wasn’t too bad, you were walked through setting up your schedule by Hank, who was probably the one person you felt comfortable with after finding out what his mutation is. After that, you were lead to where your room is located. According to Hank you were to start classes tomorrow and that it would be best for you to take a walk around the school, just to know where everything is. Easy enough, right?

Well, not when the constant thoughts in your mind kept repeating to you all the worst case scenarios that could happen. Perhaps it was best that you avoided any contact with any of the other students here. Just quickly find out where your classes would be and lock yourself back into your room and wait for tomorrow. Everyone seemed to be occupied anyways, so you assume you would be fine to roam around with no interruptions.

After gathering some courage, you pulled up the hood from your jacket and hoped for the best. Thankfully, you were provided with a map of the whole mansion. 

By some miracle you found out where your first class would be. Even better, you found out your next class would be close to it. Putting the map back into the pocket of your jacket. You heard a group of boys yelling as they were running down the hall.

You didn't get to react until you felt someone step on your tail. You immediately let out an angry hiss, turning to whoever just stepped on it.

"Watch it!" You snapped, showing your long fangs that now had yellow venom coating them.

"Jeez, sorry. Not my fault your tail was in the way." The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes before jogging back to his group.

Mumbling some curses, your eyes snapped up.  _ Damn it, of course everyone just has to stare.  _ Your face began to heat up in embarrassment and frustration.

Turning into a falcon, you flew down the hall and up into the second floor. Almost tripping when you turned back into a human and quickly opened the door to your room. Upon entering your room, you slammed it shut. Pressing your back up against your door.

_ So much for first impressions. Everyone probably hates me now. _

You pushed yourself off the door and went to open the window, leaning on the window sill you looked up into the sky. It was still bright outside and the sun was barely going down.

_ Perhaps a little flight around the sky wouldn’t hurt anyone, not like you would be out for long. Just clear your mind and come back before it gets too dark. _

Turning back into a falcon, you steadied yourself before jumping and giving a flap of your wings and flew up. You forgot how relaxing flight could be. Doing tricks in the sky, you let out a screech, flying further away from the mansion.

____________________________________

“Kurt, you know that animal girl you arrived here with?” Scott asked as he looked over to Kurt.

“Khanivore? I don’t know much about her but she seems like a nice person. She protected me during a fight before ve escaped.” Kurt replied.

Scott hummed as he thought about what he saw in the hallway. “Think we should keep an eye on her.”

Kurt tilted his head as concern was shown on his face. “Vait, vhy do you say that?”

“From what I’ve seen in the hallway, she’s kinda…” Scott scratched the back of his neck as he tried to find the right words, “snappy and not really a people person.”

“Scott, we were told that her and Kurt were stuck in that fighting ring for a very long time. I’m sure it’s just that she needs to get used to all this. Such constant violence and brutality can do horrors on a person’s mind. They were basically treated like fighting dogs.” Jean lightly nudged Scott, “I’d say we should try to talk to her. I could perhaps manage to see what is going on in her mind and see if we can help out.”

“I don’t see any harm in that,” Jubilee chimed in, “did you see where she went?”

Scott shrugged. “Probably her room, saw her turn into a bird and fly up to the second floor.”

Jean walked in front of Jubilee to stop her from making a beeline to the upstairs rooms. “Hold on guys, I think we should calm down a little. All of us going together could possibly overwhelm her and make her hostile again. How about we have Kurt try to befriend her first?”

Kurt jumped a little at the mention of his name. “M-me?”

“You were the one who came with her, I’d assume she possibly has more trust in you than any of us. Just give it a try, make her feel like she is welcomed here and will fit in.”

The tone of Jean’s voice did give Kurt a bit of confidence. He knows what it feels like to be an outsider, he’s practically had to deal with it his whole life. Just the thought of how she must’ve felt made him feel guilt for leaving her alone so quickly.

He stood up and nodded, while being quite nervous he knew he had to push them aside to help. “Alright, I’ll do it.”

“Thanks for taking one for the team.” Scott patted his back.

“What are we waiting for then? I wanna see this whole thing unfold, something about it is so exciting!” Jubilee urged Kurt to start moving towards the mansion.

While Kurt was purely running on a bit of an ego boost, he did still have a small thought in the back of his mind that had doubts.

_ What if you didn’t trust him, would you even wanna talk to him, what if he says something wrong? _

_ He can only pray that things will go well. _

____________________________________

With the dusk finally setting into the sky, you quickly flew back to your open window. Standing in the middle of your room you shifted back into your human form. Stretching your arms and the wings now present on your back. That flight was exactly what you needed to relieve the stress from today. You had to admit being in an animal form for too long did make you a bit sore, but it was worth it.

A quiet knock on your door made your wings close around you.  _ Shit, did you get in trouble? You really hope that dude that stepped on your tail didn’t go crying to someone about it. _

You walked towards the door anxiously as another knock was heard. Taking a deep breath and exhaling. Opening it you braced yourself for the worst. Expecting to immediately yelled at you were instead greeted by a shy “Hello,”

_ Wait, that accent sounds familiar. _

Swinging the door fully open a bit too aggressively than you meant to. You saw Nightcrawler jump at the sudden action.

You blinked a few times before just realization hit you. “Oh, fu- uh, sorry about that. Can I help you with anything?”

“N-no, I was just wondering if… I could talk to you?” That last part of his sentence sounded like he was questioning himself rather than asking something from you.

You paused for a moment, before nodding and moving aside to let him in. Nightcrawler meekly walked in. Closing the door, you went back to the window sill, sitting on it as he sat across from you on your bed. Your wings relaxed beside you, “so what’s up?”

Nightcrawler nervously fidgeted with his fingers. “Vell, I heard vhat happened earlier today…”

“You saw that?” You hang your head in emabarrasment.

“Vhat?! N-nein, it’s just that Scott told me!”

“Seriously? Now it’s spreading around, just my luck!”

Nightcrawler began to panic.  _ This was exactly what he feared! _

“It’s okay, I’m… sure you didn’t mean it! Right?”

“Yeah, I just- have a really bad temper. I’ve always had one, kinda comes with the whole animal instinct.” You replied, truth be told while it was embarrassing at times, you had to admit that the bad temper is what basically kept you going when you were in the fighting ring.

“I’m sure vith training you’ll be able to control it. Xavier did tell us that vas the main point of the school.” He gave you a sympathetic smile.

You felt more at ease, “Thanks, Nightcrawler- is that really your name?” you tilted your head curiously.

“Nightcrawler is just vhat I’m called, my real name is Kurt Vagner!”

_ You swear his accent is going to be the death of you, it’s so… cute. Woah, did you seriously just think that? Nah, you didn’t. _

“Figures, Khanivore is just what I’m called too, I’m [Name] [Last Name].” Getting off the window sill you extended your hand out to him, “nice to officially meet you, Kurt.”

“Nice to meet you as vell, [Name].” He got up as well, nervously taking your hand in his.  _ Having three fingers can be a pain at times. _

You clearly didn’t mind it though, letting go, you leaned back on your wall. “Forgot to tell you back then but, thank you for getting me out of the fighting ring. If you hadn’t teleported me out of there, I probably would be running around in the streets or still stuck in there. I owe you one, any favors you need?”

You could’ve sworn you saw a faint tint of purple on Kurt’s cheeks. “Ah, it was nothing. I couldn’t just leave you behind there. Actually, not much of a favor but if it isn’t too much to ask I vas vondering if you’d like to hang out tomorrow?”

“Hang out, with me?” You paused for a bit as it seems your mind seemed to not be able to comprehend that.

“Yes, I just thought that since it vill be our first day tomorrow, it’d be fine to stick together. Ve can help each other find our classes! I vould also like to introduce you to my friends as vell-” He immediately stopped seeing as this all was a bit overwhelming to you. “If it’s okay vith you.”

Blinking a few times out of your conscious, you compose yourself. “It’s fine, just that are you sure your friends would like me?”

Kurt quickly nodded, “of course they vill, I’m sure you vould get along just fine!”

After a few seconds of thinking you came to a conclusion.  _ Surely it wouldn’t be too bad right? Better than having a bad rep stick around you from day one. _

“If you say so, then I accept.”

Kurt mentally congratulated himself. This turned out better than he thought. He was glad he managed to get you out of your shell more. He wanted to make sure everyone knew you were now apart of this family as well. “Great! See you tomorrow then? I’ll meet you at the hall at the entrance of the mansion.”

“Sounds good,” glancing at your clock you noticed it had already gotten quite late. 10 pm already? Time really does fly by fast when you’re busy. “Damn, where did the time go?”

Kurt followed your gaze to your clock, had he really been here for that long? Guess he would have to give everyone an update tomorrow morning.

“I should take that as my cue to leave, I’m sorry if I bothered you.” Kurt sheepishly smiled at you.

You shook your head. “Didn’t really have anything better to do anyways, you’re okay. Oh, and goodnight Kurt.”

“Goodnight, [Name].”

And with that he was gone with that familiar purple smoke and sulfur smell. You’ve surprisingly gotten used to it the last two times he used it.

Heading over to where a suitcase was located close to the closet of the room, you found it full of clothes and other basic necessities. While searching for what could work as a good pair of pajamas you found yourself thinking.

_ Friends? Never really had them when I was younger, wonder what it would be like.I’ll just have to find out the next day, I’m glad Kurt was willing to go through all this with me. Even after the shit I pulled. He’s clearly far too pure for this world. But it was nice meeting someone who wasn’t afraid of you. Maybe this whole “friends” thing would be better than I thought. _

After finally finding a pair of comfortable shorts and a simple t-shirt. You hang up your jacket and tossed your other clothes in the hamper in the corner of your room. Changing into the new pair of pajamas you pulled back the blanket and let yourself fall down on your bed. Your wings covering you now.

And that night, for once, finally got a peaceful night’s rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter was long overdue hope you all enjoy it! Remember I might take suggestions.


End file.
